A graphite film is a material having excellent characteristics such as high heat conductivity, and is therefore widely used in electronic parts and the like. A commonly-available high heat-conductive graphite film is produced by, for example, an expansion method in which expanded graphite is rolled into a sheet or a polymer pyrolysis method.
For example, a graphite film production method has been disclosed, in which a POD film having a width of 180 mm and a thickness of 50 μm is wound as a polymer film three turns around a graphitic carbon cylinder having an outer diameter of 68 mm, an inner diameter of 64 mm, and a length of 200 mm, and is then heated in an inert gas or vacuum at 1800° C. or higher to obtain a long graphite film (Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-63-256508